Birthday Surprises
by Iggykawaii
Summary: It's Reiji's birthday, so Ranmaru decides to surprise him by doing things for him that he normally wouldn't do often because he claims he isn't good at them.


**This is my first Uta no Prince-sama fanfic! I have been obsessing over ReiRan lately so I really wanted to write a fanfic for Rei-chan's birthday! Happy Birthday Rei-chan! I feel like I completely rushed this fanfic, but I still did the best I could. I'm sorry if RanRan is OOC, I'm not good at writing about his type of personality... But I tried and hopefully he's not that OOC! Oh, one more thing, Rei-chan's favorite food is karaage which is actually japanese fried chicken, so I used fried chicken in this fanfic instead of karaage. Now then, please enjoy the fanfic!**

* * *

Ranmaru was currently cooking fried chicken, hoping it would come out right. Normally he never cooks, but today was a special day and he needed to do something, well, special. It was Reiji's birthday so making him his favorite food was something he felt like would be a good thing to do. However, it wasn't the only thing he was going to do, just one of them. Reiji pretty much spoiled him everyday without asking for anything in return, except for some extra kisses and cuddles. So now it was his turn to try to do the same for his lover.

Reiji was currently in the living room, sitting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate between his hands. Ranmaru had told him to stay in the living room and not to come into the kitchen. So for now he was just watching TV, patiently waiting for Ranmaru to come out of the kitchen.

After several more minutes in the kitchen, Ranmaru had finally finished making the fried chicken as well as he could. He knew it wouldn't be as good as Reiji's cooking, since his cooking was amazing, but it should be enough for him to be satisfied.

Ranmaru set the fried chicken on their dining table and then walked out of the kitchen to see Reiji who of course was still watching TV on the couch. He went up behind him quietly and pressed a small kiss to his cheek before saying, "Food's done."

Reiji jumped a bit at the surprise kiss but then just laughed it off. "You're so sneaky RanRan~!"

"Heh. Well, I suppose surprising you like that was part of the surprise."

"I like the sound of that! I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me~"

"Come with me and you'll find out."

Ranmaru walked over to the front of the couch and helped Reiji up, not letting go of his hand after doing so. This made Reiji smile warmly. He held it until he got to the kitchen and then covered Reiji's eyes.

"Huh?" Reiji asked, being confused.

"It's a surprise remember?" Ranmaru replied, then guided Reiji to the dining room keeping his lover's eyes covered. Once he arrived in front of the table, he took his hand off of Reiji's eyes.

Reiji opened his eyes and they widened in excitement and of course, surprise. Laying on the table was fried chicken, some cola in fine glasses, and neatly placed silverware on top of napkins.

"RanRan... This looks wonderful!" Reiji exclaimed and looked at Ranmaru. "Thank you~"

"It's nowhere near as good as your cooking though... But I'll let you be the judge of that so it's no problem, I guess."

Reiji simply smiled and pressed a kiss to Ranmaru's lips, kissing him sweetly and pulling away before Ranmaru had a chance to respond. He wanted to wait until they were finished eating to continue anyways.

"I'm sure it'll taste great, so let's eat it!"

Ranmaru nodded and pulled out a chair for Reiji to sit down in. Once he did, he pushed it in then went to go sit down in his own chair.

"Go ahead and dig in." Ranmaru stated after he sat down.

"Alright!" Reiji replied and picked up a chicken leg, taking a huge bite out of it.

"Well...How'd I do?" Ranmaru asked, wondering if he cooked it right or if he cooked it completely wrong.

A smile spread across Reiji's face as he looked at Ranmaru and swallowed the fried chicken before replying, "It's really good RanRan! I can tell you tried really hard!"

"Uh, thanks... I only try hard for you, ya know." Ranmaru said, then grabbed a fried chicken leg of his own and took a bite. "Holy shit, this is good... It's nowhere near as tasty as your cooking, but still, I didn't expect it to come out that well."

Reiji laughed a bit and took another bite. "You're welcome! I'm so glad that you do and you know that I always try hard for you as well!" He took another bite then picked up the glass and took a sip before continuing, "I'm glad it came out the way you wanted to. I'm so proud!" He smiled.

Being satisfied with how Reiji was enjoying his meal and with how it came out much better than he expected, the couple continued to eat while making some more small talk and soon the two of them had finished.

Ranmaru said he would do the dishes later, because there was more he wanted to surprise Reiji with.

"Thank you for that wonderful dinner, RanRan!"

"You're welcome... I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"What do you have planned next?"

"You'll see."

Ranmaru grabbed Reiji's hand and took him to the couch, then sat down and brought him into his lap before wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Tonight, I'll cuddle with you all you want without complaining. That goes for kisses too. You ask for it, you get it."

When Reiji landed in Ranmaru's lap, he cuddled up to him, hoping the other wouldn't get annoyed. He was surprised when Ranmaru's arms wrapped around his waist so quickly and after he had spoke.

"Really~? That makes me really happy! Thank you~"

"It's not a problem tonight, so just go ahead and ask for what you want or just do it. It doesn't matter either way."

Reiji smiled and nodded then lifted his head up to kiss Ranmaru's lips. Ranmaru kissed back and as Reiji went deeper he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck pulling him closer. After a few moments of kissing passionately, he began to lick Ranmaru's lips, asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Reiji's tongue explored the inside of Ranmaru's mouth and even had their tongues dance together in harmony.

As much as Reiji wanted to keep going after a few more moments the lack of oxygen forced him to slowly pull away and he began to pant rapidly while Ranmaru did the same.

Once Reiji caught a bit of his breath back and oxygen had flowed into his lungs once more, he managed to look up at Ranmaru with a loving smile.

"I love you, RanRan~"

"Love you too."

Ranmaru couldn't help but smile as well. His face went soft, showing his true smile that only Reiji gets to see. If anyone else ever saw him smile like this, he would go beat their ass up to show them he's not a big softie if they made fun of him or greatly intimidate them.

Reiji always loved seeing Ranmaru's smile. Whether it was a small one or a true loving one, all of his smiles were beautiful to him. He kissed his cheek then rested his head against his lover's chest, nuzzling into it happily.

"Kiss me~"

"Where?"

"You choose~"

Ranmaru smirked lightly before he kissed the top of Reiji's head, moved down and lifted his lover's head to kiss his forehead, then kissed both of his cheeks, and finally kissed his lips for a moment.

"There."

Reiji was enjoying every moment Ranmaru kissed him and just couldn't get enough. He loved having a chance to get extra affection from his lover so he had to make good use of this opportunity and say he wanted more.

"Again!"

Ranmaru didn't argue or get annoyed as he usually would have, because he told Reiji he wouldn't complain, so he did as he was told and continued the cycle of kisses once more.

"Yay~ One more time, please!"

Once again, Ranmaru repeated the cycle, and didn't complain, no matter how much he wanted to. It's not that he doesn't like kissing Reiji like this, it's just that he's still not used to giving him this much affection and he normally gets annoyed, saying things like, "You're lucky you even got that much", or "I already gave you enough", phrases along those lines.

"Alright, thank you for those extra kisses, I really appreciate you doing that for me."

"Like I said, it's not a problem tonight."

Reiji smiled and nuzzled his head into Ranmaru's chest as the other began to rub his back lightly.

"Happy Birthday, Reiji..."

"Thank you, and what a wonderful birthday it has been."

* * *

**I hope you liked it and sorry if it was really rushed! I sort of ran out of ideas and I had a time limit so I decided to end it there. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
